Shadow Runners
by DetectiveMackers
Summary: When Berk's livestock starts going missing, it causes massive famine on Berk, Hiccup figures out that something is definitely wrong, especially since people are suddenly going blind and deaf. When his father falls victim and the twins go missing, Hiccup calls the remaining members gang to look for the twins and the cure, but something is off...What exactly are they racing against?


'Sup Amigos! Your friendly neighborhood Dectective has written another story for you! I love mystery and horror. I came up with this idea after I replayed a Jurassic Park the game. You see, there was this dinosaur called the Troodon and it had a really cool concept. I also heard that in the new episode of Dragons: Defenders of Berk was going to have the dinosaurian-like dragon, the Speed Stinger, I had my own idea of the Troodon-dragon thing and made my own species. So yea, this is what came out! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Dreamworks: Defenders/Riders of Berk.

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER I: ONE NIGHT<span>

Berk has always been plentiful with fish and livestock. Only on rare occasions were famine to strike, but usually the Vikings had enough food in storage ever since the Dragons came. No one was ever hungry and there was enough food to go around. This was one of the rare occasions. Livestock and the fish in the sea are suddenly disappearing overnight. Villagers reported of strange creatures coming in and stealing livestock. Some of the villagers have become deaf and blind overnight. Hiccup had decided it was time to stay awake overnight to guard what little they had left as well as the sleeping villagers, especially children.

"Um, as much as I like staying up late and keeping watch, what are we supposed to do again?"

"Oh for Thor's sake, Tuffnut. Don't you ever pay attention? Even once?" Astrid gave them a disapproving glare.

"Well we've tried." replied Tuffnut with a disinterested expression.

"But it's too boring." added Ruffnut.

"It's alright Astrid. You guys are going to watch over my house where my dad is housing some sheep and chickens so we can protect them overnight. We are in knee deep in famine and we need to guard what little we have left." Hiccup said again for possibly the hundredth time that night.

"Oh yea, no wonder Ruffnut's starting to look like a Toothpick." snickered Tuffnut. Ruffnut's eyes sent daggers at him.

"Well at least I don't sneak into the food storage at night to eat a few bites salmon." replied his sister said as a matter of factly. "There are some people who need it more than we do. Even I know that."

"That was you?" Snotlout gave a look at dismay.

Astrid gave Snotlout a look of surprise. "Snotlout, I never knew you cared about anybody yourself-"

Before Astrid could continue her sentence, Snotlout cut her off. "I had my eyes set on those salmon first."

"But don't you care about Gustav or the others?" Fishlegs said with confusion. "Stoick said that all children are supposed to eat first. Adults can last longer than a child can without food."

"Yea, but as a Teenager, I classify as a child." protested Snotlout. "I need food. I'm tired of eating one fish per day."

"Yea, you definitely are a child." Astrid said with a look of contempt.

"Guys, come on, let's go. You know your stations." Hiccup mounted Toothless, who opened his wings ready in flight. " Astrid and I will be at the south of the village near the docks. Snotlout take the west side and Fishlegs take the east side. Ruff, Tuff, head on over to my house and help guard the North area with my Dad. If you need help, send up a fire signal."

After a brief of nervous glances, the teens took off in different directions. Astrid flew alongside him with an emotionless grim expression presently printed on her face. After circling the area a couple times, they landed in the heart of the south side of the village. Hiccup sent Toothless to climb on a roof to keep watch over the area. Hiccup was have a hard time staying awake and nearly dozed off if it wasn't for Toothless' constant nervous grumbling.

After hours of keeping watch and the stillness of the air started to make Hiccup very nervous and he was glad that his big strong Night Fury was right nearby if he needed help. Suddenly Hiccup heard the pitter-patter of tiny footsteps. Peering into the darkness with only a torch in one hand, he cautiously approached the sound. Hiccup heard a large thump behind him and looked behind him to see Toothless starting to follow him. The dragon was only a pair of eyes glowing in the dark.

"No Toothless, stay." He hissed through gritted teeth. The dragon looked at him questionably before sitting down obediently although irritated. As Hiccup turned around to investigate, he heard Toothless whining and looked around to see him attempting to follow. The black dragon's pupils were no more than black slits and his teeth were out. Hiccup knew something was up, although he was sure that the presence of a dragon, especially a Night Fury, might frighten away whatever he heard. "No Toothless, it's okay. I'll be fine. Watch the area for me, okay buddy?"

The dragon sat down, growling rather crossly yet his eyes were blazed in fear. As Hiccup continued to walk towards the sound of footsteps, he wondered silently if it was a good idea to let Toothless stay behind. He made it to a dark alley and he could make out an outline of a very large skinny chicken. Or was it a chicken? Hiccup peered into the darkness and suddenly the figure turned around causing him to drop his torch and it quickly burnt out on the ground. Hiccup saw two blank beady white eyes. For a moment, Hiccup couldn't move and watched in horror as the blank eyes approached him. When it was right it Hiccup's face, he could finally make out a sharp beak that could easily tear his flesh apart.

He wanted to cry out for Toothless, but he couldn't. He was frozen in place by the blank white eyes. As if it wasn't already scary enough, the creature opened up a frill, making it even larger and scarier than it was before. Hiccup wanted to close his eyes, but his eyes were pried open by the invisible force. He tried to move, but it was like every muscle in his body refused to listen to him. Just as the creature opened his mouth, a familiar roar made Hiccup's heart leap with joy. Bright flashes of purple light illuminated the alley and Toothless appeared next to him, growling aggressively, only then did Hiccup cried out in shock.

The figure gave a yelp and crazily ran around in circles before smacking headfirst into a wall. Toothless then roared and opened up his black wings, roaring loudly. The creature gave a cry of shock and ran away, giving eerie squeals into the night sky. The houses' door flung open and worried Vikings looked out. A large blue shape approached the sky, which Hiccup identified as a Deadly Nadder. She yelled out an order that Hiccup couldn't make out and the Vikings returned into their homes. Hiccup sat down, wrapped in Toothless' wings and Toothless grumbled protectively. Toothless opened his wings as Astrid approached, grumbling worriedly at her.

"Hiccup what happened? I heard roaring and the flashes of purple light and I came straight over." She extended a hand to help him up. Hiccup gladly took it and stood up.

"I saw this thing. I tried to go near it, but it..." Hiccup said breathlessly. He held his head in his hands. He put one hand on Toothless who gave him a comforting lick. "I couldn't have made it if Toothless hadn't come on time. Thanks, buddy."

"You shouldn't have gone alone." Astrid said sternly. "You should have called me or went with Toothless. You're lucky you're alive."

"I know." Hiccup stood for a while, thanking Odin that he was still breathing. "We should go tell the others to stay near their dragons at all costs."

Just as Hiccup mounted Toothless, he heard a shrill scream that made his skin crawl with fear, accompanied by distant shouting. He looked into the sky. No fire signal, something definitely must be wrong. Without a word to Astrid, he immediately took off riding on Toothless. Hiccup's heart started to fill with dread as soon as he approached the North part of the village. He saw cries of shock and fear. He looked at his house where a crowd had gathered.

"Oh no." he heard Astrid mutter. It didn't matter now; he was swooping down at full speed and nearly toppled off Toothless. He hurriedly pushed through the crowd and he saw his father, unconscious and fidgeting restlessly. His eyes were faded black and there was some sort of fluid staining his eyelids.

"Dad?" he called out hesitantly. He bended over and touched him and his father jerked out his hand and grabbed his hand. After a moment, his father sighed with relief and sat up, much to Hiccup's relief. "Dad, I'm so glad you're okay!"

His father stared blankly off into the distance, unaware that Hiccup was talking to him. Hiccup held out a hand and waved it in front of his father's face, but he didn't respond.

"Dad?" he called out again.

"I think he can't see you, Hiccup." Gobber the Belch said. "Or hear you for that matter."

He heard the frantic whispers going around him and he nearly broke out in tears at the thought that his father might be no longer considered chief because he couldn't see or hear him. Suddenly a sharp call broke him out of his sorrowful trance

"Everyone, go home. There's nothing to see here!" Hiccup saw Astrid shouting at the top of her lungs along with Fishlegs and Snotlout. Stormfly gave a burst of flames giving a warning signal. All the Vikings muttered silently and quickly dispersed into the night. He shot a grateful look at Astrid who gave him a comforting gaze.

"I'll go get Gothi." Gobber said with determination. He scampered off grabbing a lantern and disappearing into the darkness.

Hiccup and his friends moved his father inside the house. Gothi soon appeared alongside Gobber who came in and started to check on Stoick and only then Hiccup noticed there was something missing. He looked around, but he realized that they weren't there.

"Where are the twins?" he asked Astrid who was currently standing next to him.

"No wonder it's been quiet." Astrid answered. She looked worriedly around. "I'm sure they're somewhere around the North side of the village."

"Maybe they got the willies ran back home." snorted Snotlout. "I would never do that."

"Fine, Snotlout go investigate at the twin's house. Astrid, Fishlegs and I will search the North part of the village in case they are still around." Hiccup said.

"I'll stay here and watch your father. You kids go on ahead." added Gobber. "I won't let anything else happen to him. And by the way, if you see Thornado, be sure to bring him back too. He isn't here or in his stable either."

Hiccup exchanged worried glances with Astrid and he ran outside where Toothless was anxiously waiting. Hiccup mounted Toothless and the Snotlout parted ways with the gang to head towards the twin's house. After circling the village for a half an hour, Hiccup came to realize that the twins aren't there. Nether was Thornado. Time passed and the sparkles of dawn were already upon them.

"Where do you think they've gone?" asked Astrid as they circled the village for the hundredth time.

"Maybe they went to the forest." suggested Fishlegs.

"They're not that stupid to go into the forest at night, are they?" Astrid said questionably. "Everyone knows that's when the wolves and the wild boars roam."

"Well, we've done every other option. Let's just go check." Hiccup said tiredly.

He steered Toothless towards the forest with Meatlug and Stormfly with their respective riders closely. They circled the forest, keeping a sharp lookout for anything that moved.

"Um, does anyone else see that?"

"See what, Fishlegs?"

"That?" Fishlegs pointed to a jerking figure in a forest clearing.

"Is that… a Zippleback?" Astrid said peering through the dimness of the sky.

"Come on guys, let's check it out." Hiccup said firmly.

The trio approached the crazed out Zippleback, although it didn't react to them landing on the ground, despite how nosily they were doing it.

Hiccup cupped his hands over and called out. Toothless accompanied him with a friendly roar. "Barf! Belch!"

The dragon continued to glance wildly around, until they saw Hiccup motioning for them to come to him as well as Toothless. They lumbered over and he lowered their heads to look at Hiccup face-to-face. They looked at Hiccup expectantly.

"Hey, guys…" Hiccup said approaching them and petted them on the head in which they purred in contentment although their tail was flashing wildly side to side. "What happened? Do you know where Ruffnut and Tuffnut are?"

The dragon continued to stare expectantly at him. Fishlegs came over to check on them, although as soon as Fishlegs touched their heads to better help examine them, they cried out in shock until they realized it was only Fishlegs. They lowered their heads again. "Hiccup…I don't think they can hear anything."

"What do you mean?" asked Hiccup. He rubbed their heads in hopes of finding something visibly wrong, but the Zippleback didn't react.

"I don't know, they just can't hear us."

"That's just like my dad." Hiccup whispered under his breath.

"Just like half of Berk." added Astrid grimly.

* * *

><p>Did you guys know I love cliffhangers? It's what makes people want to read more right? I have a habit for that. I don't like being left on the cliff too long though. I mean I've been waiting for Kingdom Hearts III for a decade and I'll feel so <em>old <em> now. Just kidding, I'm still in highschool. I'm not that old xD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews/Favorites are much appreciated! Heck I might even give a shoutout to those if I'm in the mood! So yea, ciao people!

Detective out.

**Next Chapter: **Missing Duo

[Note: The next chapter might not be coming out in a while because I'm prioritizing on writing other FanFics. Sorry :/ Might update in a week or two. If I finish my other story, maybe in three days.]


End file.
